<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No body, no crime by caffeinatedgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119483">No body, no crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgay/pseuds/caffeinatedgay'>caffeinatedgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Faustus is slightly oc but he's still a little bitch, Murder Mystery AU, Nothing graphic i swear, ahh i am so excited honestly, for the record i will neither confirm nor deny any theories, okay we'll just add tags as i go along because i have no clue what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgay/pseuds/caffeinatedgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faustus is dead and no one knows what's happened. Maybe murder was the case...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No body, no crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>credit to @/brucknerparrilla on instagram for the idea</p><p>also yes, i totally stole the name from a Taylor Swift song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My condolences, Lady Blac--"</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose clears his throat as he adjusts his blazer and shifts Leticia slightly on his lap from beside Zelda.</p><p> </p><p>"--High Priestess. I'm sorry for your loss." The witch places a hand on Zelda's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The now-widowed High Priestess offers the girl a simple nod as she twists the single black rose in her glove clad hands. She smooths out invisible creases on her black pencil skirt, crosses her stocking-covered legs and looks up. Mambo Marie hands Zelda another glass of Red wine with a smirk-like smile. </p><p> </p><p>Marie takes her seat beside Zelda's other side with her own glass of red wine. They glance at each other, smirking as they sip. </p><p> </p><p>"Helloo, hi, excuse me loves," Hilda beams as the taps the side of her glass with a spoon, "May I propose a toast, in honour of our High Priest. May his unholiness take no mercy on his damned soul. To Father Blackwood."</p><p> </p><p>"To Father Blackwood," the coven echoes back.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda smiles at Zelda, Ambrose and Marie. They raise they glasses and each take a sip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TWO WEEKS AGO</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ambrose Spellman!" Zelda shouts as she enters Dorian's Grey Room. "You filthy whore!"</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose whips around to the entrance from his barstool at the sound of his name. The rest of the club freeze and turn to the scene that's clearly about to unfold. The volume of the music suddenly drops and time seems to stand still.</p><p> </p><p>"Having sexual affairs with your Married," she lifts her hand with her wedding ring for emphasis, "Superior and High Priest!" Zelda spits at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Aunty, please," Ambrose says calmly then takes a sip of his drink, "It was only One time."</p><p> </p><p>"One time too many. With My husband." Zelda shakes her head in disapproval and stomps out the door once more.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes are on Ambrose as he drowns the rest of his drink, apologises for the scene and casually walks after his aunt. No one moves as he walks out but a split second later the entire club follows suite, right into the Academy's hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Come now Aunt Zelda, you of all people Know how... <em>persuading</em> Faustus can be," he chuckles. "But i am sorry Aunty,"</p><p> </p><p>"You're sorry because you got caught." Faustus emerges from the crowd of onlookers to the scene now in the Great hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Zelda, I can explai--"</p><p> </p><p>"Save it for your boy whore, Faustus."</p><p> </p><p>Zelda glares daggers their way and simply throws her hand up in fury as she bitterly mumbles an encantation for teleportation. The students of the Academy are left wide eyed and mouths agape, and not a moment after, the halls are filled with gossip.</p><p> </p><p>The following day Faustus is knocking at Zelda's classroom door with his cane in the middle of a lesson. She rolls her eyes in annoyance and rips the door open. </p><p> </p><p>"Now is not a good time, Faustus."</p><p> </p><p>Her students' ears peak at the name of the High Priest. Hushed whispers erupt into the classroom for a moment but all goes quiet when Faustus speaks.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Zelda. It's been three days. You've not been home and--"</p><p> </p><p>"Save it." she takes a step back from the doorframe, "I have no desire to hear of your lies. I'll stop at your office after my last lesson."</p><p> </p><p>She slams the door in his face and turns back to her gossiping students. Zelda clears her throat, the class quiets down and she carries on with her lesson. Once completed, she promptly dismisses her class who scrambles to leave and spread the news of the scene. Only Melvin and Elspeth remain in the classroom when Mambo Marie walks in with two packed lunches.</p><p> </p><p>"Faustus," Marie takes a seat on Zelda's desk, "He was here, no?"</p><p> </p><p>Zelda nods and sighs, "Foolish man interrupted my lesson."</p><p> </p><p>Marie leans in "Do not stress, ma cherie."<br/>
Zelda looks at her, Marie takes her hand and kisses the back of her hand.</p><p>Malvin packs the last of his sheet music away, Elspeth erases the chalk board. They glance at their professors, then each other, then back at their professors. Zelda looks up at them and they scurry to finish their tasks, as if they've interrupted something.</p><p> </p><p>When the couple awkwardly close the door behind them, Marie places a sweet, chaste kiss on Zelda's lips. It's slow and careful and oh so exciting. They part smiling but don't say a word. The Mambo unrolls the top of the first brown lunch bag and places the sandwiches on the desk beside her. The witch lights a cigarette on her vintage holder and inhales deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"Though, it is only the third lesson of the day, i sense that you are already tired, ma charie."</p><p> </p><p>"It's going to be a long day, Marie."</p><p> </p><p>Her last lesson is complete and her students have all left the classroom. Zelda makes her way to her husband's office.</p><p> </p><p>She finds him seated at the desk they shared their first time with, the redhead can't help but roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Zelda, please, may we talk?" Faustus gestures to the couch and closes the door. Zelda sits.</p><p> </p><p>"Expect this conversation to be swift. You are a humiliation to the coven."</p><p> </p><p>"I want a divorce."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh the feeling is mutual." Zelda lights another cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>"All i ask for is full custody of Leticia."</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not. We are to co-parent. Or you will not see her again. She's young enough to forget you."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a threat, dear <em>wife</em>?" Faustus seeths and gips his cane tighter..</p><p> </p><p>"You tell me," Zelda exhales, stands up and walks away, "Is my name Zelda Spellman?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are much appreciated :)</p><p>(please hype me up this is so exciting ahhh)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>